


Aztec Gold

by Enigel



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Appease the Aztec Gods Drabble Challenge, Crossover, Gen, almost drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four coins of cursed Aztec gold and how they might have been regained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aztec Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Four ficlets for Circe_Tigana's ["Appease the Aztec Gods" drabble challenge](http://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html); I have very fond memories of the times when these were written, so I wanted them preserved. *g* They're not quite drabbles, since I wasn't so rigorous with the word count; one is a Highlander crossover.

1.  
There are things even a man so evil that Hell spat him back out has to do by himself.

"You gave it to me! Mine!" the proud woman shouted.

His hand hesitated on the knife. He had made love to this woman, in those days when he could still enjoy it.

"And now I need it back, Ramona."

She made no move.

Somewhere a cloud shifted. Moonlight crept from under it. The woman gasped with horror and took three steps back.

"You're not Hector! Leave, devil!"

But she threw him the gold.

Moonlight devoured the smirk that marked his relief.

 

2.  
A strange gold coin was spent to pay for Jeannette's pleasurable company. The strumpet passed it to the fortune teller, for predicting her an "honourable marriage". The fortune teller paid her "protection" toll to the corrupt city guards.

The youngest of the two city guards went then to the same Jeannette, (who had yet to meet a man who'd take her as his wife), but unfortunately he thought the gold coin was too much for her services.

For this reason, it's him who now lies dead in the street at Twigg's hand.

Ye be warned – avarice is a deadly sin.

 

3.  
Fitzcairn wasn't particularly worried when the ragged looking stranger attacked him in a dark alley – he hadn't felt any immortal buzz. He began to worry, however, when his blade failed to damage the man permanently. No matter what he did, the bloody scallywag returned unharmed.

Immortal or not, Hugh Fitzcairn was drunk and tired; the pirate's blade drew blood.

He wouldn't let himself robbed by a sodden pirate! he thought, staggering a little before the wound healed itself.

The scoundrel looked with interest and... understanding?

"Ah, so ye're cursed too, I see?"

What in the blazes is he talking about? he thought.

"Ye stole it, didn't ye?" the pirate sounded almost sympathetic. "Look, mate, I know what it takes to break the curse, just gimme that blasted piece o' gold with a bit of yer blood on it an' I'll take it to the sodden chest o' Cortes for ye."

Ah! The gold; of course, what else would a pirate want than to rob him? But Fitzcairn never got the chance to voice his refusal, because one of the scurvy dog's mates lost his patience and shot him, then proceeded to the mugging part.

"Bloody cheating pirates..." was Fitzcairn's last thought as he collapsed to the ground.

 

4.  
Inside the gypsy camp, men were snoring loudly under their large black hats; children cried here and there; women shushed them with curses that would have made any other pirate blink.

The undead pirate sneaking into the chief's tent didn't blink as he searched for that accursed piece of gold. He found it and started to sneak back.

A dog howled suddenly at the rising moon and a skeletal hand dropped the golden coin from its grip.

The pirate bowed to take it back. A small wooden ball fell to the ground.

The pirate swore. The dog barked sharply and the other dogs followed. Soon the whole camp was a beehive of screams and curses and crazed women throwing frying pans and bad eggs at the thief, and all Ragetti could do was run for his life, or rather un-life, until he was at a safe distance from the enraged tribe.

He still had the gold coin - that was the good part, - but now he had to beg Pintel to buy him a new eyeball, and that was the really stinking part.


End file.
